


Um filho de...

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Nico di Angelo, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Namorar um filho de Apollo era conturbado.Eles gostavam do sol!





	Um filho de...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Obs.: Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 15/janeiro/2018.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto Livros 2017 para AiL-chan do Fórum Need For Fic.

Namorar um filho de Apollo era conturbado.  
Eles gostavam do sol! 

Will chega mesmo a levantar antes do nascer do sol apenas para ver aquele convencido do pai dele levando o carro flamejante pelo céu!  
Além do cuidado excessivo que ele tinha... eu mal podia fazer umas simples viagenzinhas pelas sombras e ele já vinha com néctar e recomendações expressas de descanso e comida leve.  
Acham que isso combina com um filho de Hades? Eu devo ser uma piada para o meu pai, porquê é claro que ele já sabe de tudo, ele sempre sabe!

Mas namorar um filho de Apollo… na verdade, dane-se quem é seu pai olimpiano ou o meu, namorar Will é completamente o que deveria ser!

Nós treinamos juntos no Acampamento, os outros campistas não parecem gostar tanto assim de mim, mas minha imagem melhorou muito desde que convenci meu pai a lutar contra Cronos e trouxe a Athena Parnassos para o acampamento, agora eles não tremem de medo quando passo, nem se afastam assustados quando eu surjo das sombras…   
Certo, alguns deles ainda correm de volta para os seus chalés, mas não posso culpá-los.

Namorar Will provavelmente deixou minha existência melhor.  
Hazel diz que agora eu pareço um garoto normal, mas não sei exatamente o que ela quer dizer com isso, já que quando ela está com Frank eles parecem feitos um para o outro.   
Não sei como pareço ao lado de Will, mas ele não parece se importar com isso.  
Nós comemos juntos sob as árvores, ele me ajuda a estudar para as aulas de biologia e eu o ajudo com história, sei sobre praticamente todas as batalhas que já aconteceram e isso ajuda muito quando se vai para o colégio.

Esse é outro dos meus problemas atuais, eu já salvei o mundo ao menos duas vezes, tirando as missões quase suicidas das quais participei, mas mesmo assim Quíron e meu pai insistem que eu frequente uma escola “normal”.

Tivemos algumas discussões sobre isso também… eu simplesmente disse ao pai dele uma vez, que a aura de morte ao redor dele acusava grandes possibilidades de morte, e ele me intimou a ter uma conversa sobre interação pessoal.

E eu também não posso dizer que acho estranho quando ele me apresenta como seu namorado.

— Você prefere pessoa especial? Alma gêmea? - Ele costumava perguntar nessas ocasiões.  
— Pra você seria alma geniosa - Era minha fala padrão.

Estávamos fazendo um programa diferente no acampamento agora;, Nova Roma possuía escolas e uma faculdade, mas eu não queria estar em volta de Hazel e Percy o tempo todo, então optei por ficar no Acampamento Meio Sangue, onde as regras agora impostas incluíam aulas “normais” no período da manhã e aulas de herói da tarde até onde nossos ossos aguentassem.  
Não que nós realmente precisássemos delas, mas estávamos ensinando aos novos campistas como sobreviver sendo um meio-sangue, o que convenhamos, já é desgastante por si só.

Eu tenho um segredinho sujo também.  
Apollo, ou melhor, Lester Papadopoulos chegou a perguntar isso abertamente, porque os outros campistas costumam ignorar quando veem.

Eu andei tendo alguns problemas para controlar meus poderes, o que fazia com que esqueletos brotassem do chão aos meus pés todas as vezes em que eu me encontrava sozinho na minha mesa no refeitório.  
E é claro que meu médico pessoal, que por coincidência era meu namorado também; recomendou expressamente que eu me mantivesse acompanhado a mesa.  
E também que fizesse mais visitas a ala médica, visto que minha saúde não se encontrava perfeita.  
É claro, que tudo isso era mentira.

Mas não pude deixar de convocar os esqueletos e aparentar uma aura mais “Hadesca” enquanto caminhava pelo acampamento, Quíron aceitou as ordens médicas de Will bem até demais.

— Em que está pensando? - Will Solace perguntou quando subiu a colina atrás de mim.  
— Só em algumas coisas que fizemos juntos - Desconversei voltando a olhar para o lago.

Ele se sentou atrás de mim e me puxou para encostar em seu peito, uma das coisas que gostava nos filhos de Apollo… Não, que gostava em Will! Ele era quente como um raio de sol numa manhã de primavera, e ele iria dizer que isso não combina comigo é claro, mas ele não tem acesso aos meus pensamentos, posso divagar o quanto eu quiser na minha mente.  
Posso mesmo dizer que os olhos azuis claros dele refletem como estrelas quando a luz bate diretamente neles, que os cabelos loiros ficam bons de qualquer jeito, sejam penteados ou bagunçados pelos meus dedos pálidos.

— Você parece muito pensativo hoje - Will comentou notando que eu não havia dito nada — Se é pelos feridos na corrida de hoje, todos continuam com seus membros intactos, apesar, que acho que Paolo já deve ter mais cicatrizes do que deveria - Comentou divertido.  
— É, anda olhando muito pra ele pra perceber isso? - Disparei sem nem me dar conta.  
— Temos alguém com ciúmes aqui? - Ele perguntou me abraçando apertado pela cintura, me impedindo de me mover — Ele é só um paciente, todos os campistas são meus pacientes, mas só você é minha pessoa especial - Murmurou contra o meu pescoço.

Sentia seus lábios perdidos pelo meu pescoço, me causando arrepios gostosos enquanto ele me trazia mais de encontro ao seu corpo, quando ele queria, Will parecia um polvo, de tantos braços e mãos que parecia ter.

— Eu não sinto ciúmes - Rebati lhe dando um tapa bem dado na mão que me apertava, mas sem sucesso.  
— Almas gêmeas não deveriam sentir ciúmes um dos outros - Ele começou mais uma vez, beijando uma trilha pelo meu pescoço até minha orelha para então pular para o rosto — Eu amo você meu garoto sombrio - Afirmou enfiando a mãos por entre meus fios negros e trazendo meu rosto para perto.

Eu adorava quando ele me beijava assim, mas nunca diria a ninguém, não sou de ficar fazendo confissões, mas a maneira como meu corpo inteiro vibrava quando sentia os dedos dele deslizarem entre os meus cabelos era desconcertante, as vezes me fazia ter vontade de tombá-lo para trás e o cobrir de beijos como ele estava fazendo agora.  
Quando finalmente nos soltamos, os olhos dele pareciam brilhar ainda mais na luz das estrelas, e a visão de seus lábios vermelhos de beijos e mordidas me fez sorrir convencido.

— Uma partida de esgrima? - Convidei me desvencilhando dele.  
— Claro! - Concordou me seguindo.

Filhos de Apollo costumam ser hábeis em jogos… Na verdade, Will é hábil na maioria das coisas que ele se propõe e isso não tem nada a ver com nossos pais.

— Apostas? - Ele me perguntou num tom que deixava bem claro o porque de Thalia ter se referido a Apollo como “quente”.  
— Você não vai ganhar de um filho de Hades - Repliquei apenas para alfinetá-lo.  
— Mas posso ganhar do meu namorado - Ele afirmou me roubando mais um beijo e descendo a colina rapidamente.  
— Hey! Venha já aqui Will! - Gritei para ele enquanto o seguia com um sorriso discreto no rosto.


End file.
